


Never Been Kissed

by cars_and_space



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Formula One, Kissing, M/M, Max Is Awkward, One Shot, Post Race, Red Bull Racing, Short & Sweet, dan isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cars_and_space/pseuds/cars_and_space
Summary: As an 18 year old Formula One driver, Max hasn't had a lot of time for relationships. Can Daniel help him in a way he wouldn't expect?





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so read it and let me know what you think! It gets adorable. :)
> 
> Takes place during the 2016 season a few days after the Spanish Grand Prix, which was where Max took his first F1 win (…the younger Max is, the more believable the story is).

“Alright boys, we’re super excited to have you here today! We’re going to play a little game. I’m going to ask one of you a question, and you’re going to answer, but the catch is, you can answer incorrectly on purpose. The other will say whether your answer was truthful or a lie, based on how much they know about you”.

Daniel flashed the reporter one of his famous smiles. “So, you mean we need the poker face of Kimi?”, he asked with a laugh.

“Nothing less will do”. The interviewer smiled and Max noticed she was, by conventional standards, very pretty. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, big green eyes, and nicely done makeup. 

“OK, ready?”

“Ready,” said Max.

“Born,” stated Dan.

“First question is for you Max. At what age did you begin karting?”

“Nine,” Max replied without a moment of hesitation.

“Okay Daniel, was that a truth or a lie?”

“Erm, he answered pretty quickly, so that makes me think it’s the truth, but it was almost too quickly. Also, nine seems a bit late to start karting, especially considering how old he is now. I have to say lie”. He glanced at Max.

“He’s right,” answered Max. “But do you know the real age?”

Daniel hesitated for a moment. “Four?”

“Wow, this guy must have superpowers,” he said with a smile and a heavier accent than usual (it happens when he gets nervous, and that happens a lot around his team mate). He was always looking for a reason to compliment him because, well, he really wanted Dan to like him. It was weird being with him at Red Bull, rather than down at Toro Rosso and looking up. But now, he was questioning if he said the right thing. Was that a weird thing to say?

Daniel interrupted his thinking. “Oh, it was just a lucky guess”.

“Let’s get back to the questions. I’m sure Daniel is *dying* to know how much Max knows about him. Dan, in what year did you become Toro Rosso’s reserve driver?”

“That would be ’11. What do you say to that, Maxy?”

“Well, let’s see. You’re 26 now. That would make you 21 then. Makes sense, I’ll say it’s the truth”.

“You’re right!”

“So, both of you are 1 for 1. Although, I can’t give you too much credit since you had a 50/50 chance. Next question. Now, I promised my viewers I would give one up close and personal question.”

“Oh no,” joked Daniel. “There are cameras here you know”.

“Hahaha, don’t worry. It isn’t that bad. I have to put these on the internet, you know. Max, how old were you when you had your first kiss?”

Max stammered a bit. “Uhm uhm, let me think. Um, a long time ago, you know”.

Dan interjected. “Wow, how long ago could it have been? You’re only 18, you stud.”

Max grinned. “I was 16,” he said with a blush.

“Well, I can’t really base this off anything, so I’m just going to go ahead and agree with you”.

“Yes, that’s absolutely correct”. Max forced a smile. He could feel himself turning red. “W-what is the next question?”

“Woah, Max,” said the interviewer with a smile. “We’ve got plenty of time. But, we can get on with it if you like---”

The interview continued for about thirty more minutes, but Max couldn’t think straight. He was supposed to be a Formula one driver, the best of the best. How could he let such a small question trip him up like this?

They were back in the hotel that night, sitting in the lobby. It was pretty late, and no one was in sight. It seemed even the person managing the desk had been on break for a good 45 minutes. So much for a 5-star hotel with guaranteed security at all times.

Daniel and Max had been talking for quite some time. They already knew each other very well since Max had been on Toro Rosso for a while, so conversation was easy. There were no formal barriers to break.

“Uh, Dan. I have to tell you something,” said Max. 

“Yeah, you’ve seemed a bit off since the interview earlier. What did you do? Did you get into trouble or something?”

“No. Oh, no. I just lied about one of the questions”.

“Did you cost me a point, mate?” asked Dan with a look of fake anger.

“No, I actually gave you one”.

“Oh, well, then I won’t tell if you won’t”.

“I still want to tell you. I haven’t kissed anyone yet. I’ve been so busy building my career, it just feels like there isn’t any time”.

Dan gave a smile. No teeth this time, but just a big smile just the same. “Oh Max. You’re an F1 driver. You just won a race, for God’s sake! You could have any girl you want. Not saying I do that, but it’s the truth. You won’t have any trouble finding a girl. Don’t worry!”

Max looked down. This was the hard part. “Well, what if I’m not sure if I even like girls. That would create some trouble”.

“Oh, you mean you like boys? Wasn’t expecting that from you, but who am I to know what to expect”.

Max still hadn’t looked back up at Dan’s face. “I don’t know if I like boys either. See, there’s more trouble than you thought”.

“What if I was willing to help you out?” asked Daniel.

“I’d really prefer if you didn’t find me a random girl. I want it to be special”.

“Wow, you really do sound like a teenager. Would I be special enough for you?”

Max finally realized what Daniel meant. He looked back up at him and gave a little smile of his own. He saw, for the first time, why he had always wanted to impress him and compliment him. He looked into Dan’s eyes and couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

Daniel leaned in first, of course, because Max was in a state of disbelief and didn’t know what to do anyways. At the end, he leaned in as well and their lips touched. Dan had one hand on Max’s shoulder and the other on his back. He was moving the one on his back a bit. Max wondered if he should do something like that too, so he put his right hand on the back of Daniel’s head and played with his curls. After about 10 seconds, Dan pulled away.

“See, you’re already getting it!”

“Hm, I guess I am. I have to admit, it was fun. I think I know now”.

“Know what?” asked Dan. He was now leaning up against the couch, cool as can be. Max, on the other hand, was breathing a bit heavier than normal.

“That I like guys”.

“Glad I could help, then. And, you know what? Maybe I like them a little too”.

“Well, a little is all it takes”. This time it was Max’s turn to show a big smile. 

“Someone's getting smug, isn't he? Remember Maxy, I just did you a favor," he said with an added wink. "You know, we should get to sleep. It’s very late and we have a long flight tomorrow”.

Although Max didn’t want it to end, he just said, “You’re right. Very late”.

They stood up and, unexpected to Max, Dan pull him in for another kiss. This one was shorter than the first, but it still gave Max butterflies. 

When they opened their eyes, the desk manager was making her way back in. Both men looked at her with fear and started to walk away without a word. But, she just smiled a smile just as genuine as Max’s was a few seconds ago. As they walked towards the elevator, Max noticed the Red Bull Racing pins she had on her shirt. “Don’t worry. I won’t say a thing,” she stated calmly.


End file.
